Zakuros' Change Of Heart
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Zakuro is tired of living a repeatitive life, she want a change, will somthing in Pudding life change her own?For better?For worse?R@R


Zakuros' Change Of Heart 

Authers Note:_Yo!Nikki here,(that's my nickname, so roll with it) Okay, this is something I came up while Rping on a site for different Animes made by my friend (the site not the Animes)I was Rping as my charrie which on there happens to be I copyed and pasted what I wrote onto a document and posted it here...Okay on with the story!_

Kisshu:_ Achem...*_Taps foot*_ Aren't you forgeting something?_

Nikki:_What?*_Scrates head*

Kisshu:*Growls*

Nikki:_ Okay, okay! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's Charrie, except for the ones i make up...There happy?_

Kisshu:_Very._

Nikki:_Alright, __**now**__ on with the story!_

_Chapter One; The Bord Girl, And The New Problem_

I walked around sweeping the floor of the Cafe Mew Mew, just like any other day _'to much like any other day' _I thought to my self. _'I'm in a rut, I'm always repeating every thing!'_(Kisshu:She's in a what?What the hell are you writing Nikki?) (Nikki:Mind your bidness, Cat-eyes)Just then a group of custimers walked in. Ichigo, Lettuce and the others were all really busy, with the other tables,so that left me since Ryou wasn't doing anything to help us _'And yet we help him in saving the world but he won't help us take a few orders for food.'_I rolled my eyed and walked over to the waiting line. They gasped and tittered when they saw that I ws their server. They wispered my name excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "Hello welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, how many is your party?" I asked dully, expecting the next words out of the samll groups mouths. "oh ma god! It's Zakuro-chan!"(Kisshu:_Ohma god!_ Ha ha!There like Twitards gone bad...if you can get any worse then that...) (Nikki:Hey!I like Twilight!) (Kisshu:So your saying your a Twitard?) (Nikki:Ugh no!Forget it!)_ They screeched I grimenced. There was only one out of the group who looked about as bord as I probably did. She was the one who answered my question. "Table for 5 please" she said rolling her eyes. I smiled at her as if to say 'I know how you feel, trust me.' _she smiled a tight smile in return, my smile faded. I led to a booth big enough for a group of five jitterish girls. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide and return to take your orders." I said as dully as before. The girl nodded, the other giggled. I left them shaking my head, listining to the wispers from behind me. I walked into the kitchen, for some peace and quiet, only to find no such luck. Ryou-sama and Akanakana-son, were talking quietly,about somthing. I walked in and they suddenly stopped, hearing my approatch. Ryou-sama truned and sighed. "Oh Zakuro it's you, we thought is was Ichigo or Pudding."(Kisshu:What's wrong with it being Ichigo?Dose he got a problem with my Kitty cat?why I otta-) (Nikki:Down Boy..) "Dose it make a difference? There's something you're not telling us...Again." I stated. "Your right as usual, and you may want to sit down for this, It's kinda big." I sat, and they started to explain...

"And what dose that have to do with us?Or you for that matter? Why are you intruding in other peoples' lifes?" I scolded. "What happens To pudding is our concern!" "How so?This has nothing to do with the Cyniclons, or the Cafe? So knowing you Ryou, why do you care?" He gasped "Zaku-" Stop!I have tables to wait on." I said leaving the room in a worse mood then got back to the table the wispering was still going on, and the one girl still looked really bord. It made me wonder what she was even doing with girls like these. "Alright your times up. What do you want?" I asked coldly. The giggling stoped, and they looked at me curiosly,as did the bord girl.(Kisshu:What never seen a mean girl before?) (Nikki:*Slaps back of his head*) (Kisshu:Ow!)(Nikki:Shut up and stop interupting!) "I'll have a strawberry shake" she said. All the other girls ordered some kind of ice cream. I left and returned with their orders. "here you go, enjoy." I left and went back to sweeping, but this time thinking about what Ryou had told me...

_FLASH BACK..._

_'Pudding lost her mother a few years ago as you know Zakuro' He started. 'But what none of us knew was that she didn't have a dad knew she has all thos sibilings of hers, but we didn't know she has been taking care of them all bye herself for two years now.' 'Where are you going with this Ryou?' I asked him. he stared at me warily. 'Zakuro as the oldest Mew,I ask you to look after Pudding and her family, Now I'm not saying babysit them or watch them 24/7, but keep and eye on them please.' I looked at him increadiusly. 'You want me to what?' 'Please Zakuro!We would ask Lettuce or Ichigo, but there all busy with school, and we would ask Mint...But well you know Mint.' Akanakana-son explained. 'And what dose this have to do with us?Why are you intruding in on other peoples lifes'? I scolded. 'What happens to Pudding is our concern!' Ryou yelled. 'How so?This has nothing to do with the Cyniclons or the Cafe, and knowing you Ryou, why do you care? He gasped 'Zaku-' ' Stop!I have tables to wait on.'_

_END OF FLASK BACK..._

Authers Note:_ Ooo a small cliff hanger!That's gotta suck! Well do ya like it? Like I said before, I came up with it on the spot, so I don't __**completly**__ know what will happen next but I have some good ideas... Please RR!_

Kisshu:_Hey!How come I'm not in it!_

Nikki:_If you notice idiot, Nether you, Pai or Taruto are in it so don't feel left out cause your not the only one!Ha ha!_

Kisshu: _But you didn't answer me! How come?_

Nikki: _Dude!This is only chapter one!And if you keep bugging me you won't be in it!*_Grabs Kisshu and puts him in a head lock and gives a nuggie*

Kisshu:*Wriggles out and pushes away from me* _Hey!What was that for?_

Nikki:_Nothing, just felt like it! Alright It's the end of the chapter lets let them go now..._

Kisshu:_Okay, but remeber..._

KisshuNikki: _PLEASE RR!_


End file.
